Impredecibles
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: Empezaron como besos robados por parte de ella; seguidos con los constantemente buscados por el Uchiha. Pero, definitivamente, eran distintos a los que ahora le daba a la Jashinista frente a su casa antes de que Kakuzu abriera la puerta. ShizuKin. OC's.


**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto los padres; yo los hijos. Shizuko y Kinyami son producto de mi cabeza.

**Advertencias:** Own Characters productos del Mpreg. Viñeta. ¿Algo más? No, lo dudo.

**Claim:** De nuevo, ShizuKin. Porque tengo_ Sweet Caroline_ sonándome en la cabeza sin parar todo este tiempo. Lo cual me recuerda que tengo que escribir para esa jodida Tabla del _Retro Clichés._

* * *

><p><strong>Impredecibles<strong>

La primera vez que besó a una chica, no fue a ella. De hecho, no fue a ninguna de sus dos compañeras. Tampoco fue un beso premeditado o algo en lo cual pensara detenidamente todo el día antes de _conseguirlo_. Nada de eso. _No fue nada_. Tenía once años y su rubia compañera de clases —y ahora actual pareja de su mejor amigo. _Ironías de la vida_— se había lanzando hacia sus labios. El contacto no debió durar más de diez segundos, pero fue suficiente para que Rÿna se marchara con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. No le dio nada de importancia entonces; unos años después se lamentaba constantemente de que el primero de todo nos fuera con alguien que le gustara…y con ese 'alguien' era obvio a quienes se refería.

¿Ahora? Sus manos descendieron por la espalda semi-descubierta, ya que tenía un entretejido a la mitad de esta, cerrando la blusa color rosa con hombros descubiertos. _¿Ahora?_ No. Ahora no importaba para nada. No importaba un carajo. De hecho, no podía pensar en nada más. Ningún otro beso pasado ni robado. Solo, quizás, los que _ella_ misma alguna vez había obtenido se reproducían con relampagueos de imágenes borrosas al final de su cordura.

Los recordaba _bien_ y los recordaba todos. Que no fuera capaz de recordarlos al pie de la letra en ese instante era cuento aparte. Pero de que los recordaba, _los recordaba_. Y ¿a quién se lo iba a negar? En un principio no eran más que besos rápidos y para mera experimentación que pudiera satisfacer las dudas existenciales de la Jashinista. _Era su rata de laboratorio_. Solía tomarlo por sorpresa de los hombros y juntar sus labios para despegarse —_cruelmente_— antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad. Lo miraba y se encogía de hombros. A veces incluso reía «_Okaasan quería un beso esta mañana y Otousan se negaba; quería saber a qué se debía tanto escándalo_.» y eso era todo. Era simple para ella, siempre lo había sido. Llegar e irse como si nada, mientras le dejaba el cerebro hecho una masa revuelta y aplastada con solo doce años de edad.

Por suerte la cosa fue mejorando, y no en el sentido de que dejara de hacerlo, mejoraba solo porque continuaba creciendo y podía tomarlo de mejor forma. Incluso había veces en las que llegando a los quince se aventuraba a ir por los besos —no siempre consiguiéndolos, por supuesto—. Eran simples de obtener si sabía emplear las palabras correctas. "Confunde y reinarás" era la clave para usar de forma conveniente la atípica falta de sentido común en la inmortal. Pero con todo ello, seguían sin durar. Terminó por acostumbrarse e intentar preverlos para así estar consciente aquellos cortos cinco segundos en que su aliento lograba mezclarse con el de ella.

_Imposible_. Otra idea descartada; intentar adivinar cuando la Jashinista haría una de sus 'repentinas movidas' era literalmente imposible. Prever cualquier acción por su parte era más complicado de detener la lluvia con las manos. Nunca sabía que pasaría a continuación estando con ella; era una constante incertidumbre repleta de sonrisas angelicales y comentarios freaks. _Y, maldición, cómo le gustaba_.

La sintió empinarse ligeramente mientras aferraba las manos en sus mejillas. El borde de sus uñas pintadas con algún color pastel delineado con un blanco francés rozaron su piel pero no llegaron a lastimarlo. Y aún empinada, no lograba llegar a su estatura. Pensó en sonreír. _Alabado el crecimiento varonil durante la pubertad_. Por su parte continuó descendiendo una extremidad hasta la cadera de la de piel canela, haciéndola contra su cuerpo con el brazo.

Estando en la academia. Durante una misión. Entrenando. Paseando por la aldea. Incluso lo hizo una vez en medio de una de esas _incómodas_ cenas post-Akatsuki que se organizaban semanalmente en alguna casa de las tres "disponibles". Se incorporó, estando frente a él en la mesa y lo atrajo del mentón. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral luego de que ella se separó, dos segundos después, y rió con tonadas creepy «_Ya no había salsa y tenías un poco en la comisura. De tomarla con una servilleta se habría perdido toda… ¿sientes que te queda más? Deberías compartir con todos Shizuko-kun_.»

Sintió la femenina mano pasar por su mejilla y apoyarse en su cuello al tiempo que su propia mano libre se enredaba al final de su largo cabello plata para envolver los mechones entre su dedo índice. La escuchó reír contra sus labios, muy quedamente, antes de que se impulsara de nuevo con las puntas de los pies para besarlo más profundamente, dándole solo algunos segundos para tomar un poco de oxígeno. El aire se impregnó de olor a perfume de rosas y champo de fresas, terminando de drogarlo de modo que debería ser ilegal.

Si alguien le preguntara su nombre en aquel momento no sería capaz de responder. ¿Cómo podía seguir consciente, en todo caso? Parecía demasiado bueno para ser vedad. La aferró mejor de la cadera y sintió como la de cabellos plata mordía quedamente su labio inferior. _Pero lo era_. Sono-san alguna vez le había comentado algo sobre "La pasión de los Jashinistas" o alguna teoría por el estilo que en su momento no le importó demasiado ya que incluía hipótesis sin confirmar sobre las repentinas y profundas muestras de afecto de los inmortales, las cuales —aseguraba el farmaceuta—, siempre demostraban de la forma más carnal que les fuera posible.

_¿Qué demonios con esa religión?_ Bueno, tampoco era que se quejara. _Para nada_.

Nunca había aprendido a prever los besos de Kinyami y posiblemente jamás podría hacerlo. Pero, quizá, eso era lo mejor de estos. Llegaban y se iban sin aviso; cada uno diferente al anterior. Pero, definitivamente, _aquellos_ besos que ahora se daban no eran para nada parecidos a los "besos de experimentación" que alguna vez le dio cuando era menor.

_Eran mejores_.

El sonido de una chapa acompañado de un lejano gruñido gutural logró que ambos se separaran por inercia en el momento justo en que la lengua del Uchiha empezaba a hacerse paso entre la boca de la inmortal. Kinyami rió dulcemente, y sus octavas freaks se escucharon cerca de su oído al tenerla aún entre sus brazos. Shizuko tragó en seco mientras sentía que empezaba a sudar frio en el momento en que la Jashinista corrió la distancia que la separaba de la entrada de su hogar, rodeando a Kakuzu por la cintura.

— ¡Otousan! —canturreó, encantada, antes de reír de nuevo. El mayor, y mucho más alto que ella, colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de su hija, quien aferró mejor el cuerpo de su progenitor. El Uchiha sintió los orbes color verde esmeralda clavarse en los suyos y casi juró percibir como si una daga le arrancara el sharingan de sus cuencas oculares.

_Estaba soberanamente jodido_.

—Otousan, pensé que Okaasan estaba en casa —Kinyami alzó su angelical rostro, mirándole con una hermosa sonrisa. El ex tesorero, por su parte, continuaba mirando en dirección del azabache, sin regresarle la mirada a la menor.

—Lo está.

_Oh, piadoso Kamisama._ Ahora no solo el poseedor de varios corazones y de una fuerza casi monstruosa lo había visto besando a su hija. _No_. Encima, y tras de todo, Hidan también estaba en casa. _Hidan_. Realmente, no sabía en manos de quien terminaría su cuerpo inerte; si debía ser sincero, el modo en que Kinyami sacrificaba era no solo aterrador —más para sus ojos, _no tanto_— si no que se veía infinitamente doloroso. Que a ella jamás se le pasara por la cabeza la posibilidad de siquiera intentarlo con Maeko o con él no significaba que su 'Okaasan' pensara lo mismo.

La inmortal giró un poco el rostro, sin entender del todo. Kakuzu jamás abría la puerta si Hidan estaba en casa. Así el Jashinista maldijera a los cuatro vientos y amenazara con "matarlo", siempre terminaba haciéndolo él. Era extraño…. Se encogió de hombros y rió de nuevo. ¡Ah~, no importaba de cualquier forma!

—Shizuko-kun me llevó a cenar —informó una vez terminó de reír, como si Kakuzu pareciera muy interesado en saber lo que él y su hija hubieran estado haciendo durante la dichosa "cita" en la que estaba. _Como si no hubiera tenido suficiente con lo que había visto_. El mayor asintió una sola vez, sin comentar nada al respecto.

Pasó un largo minuto de silencio, en donde el Uchiha pensó si Sasori consideraría en tener otro hijo para compensar su pérdida luego de que lo encontraran descuartizado en algún callejón, antes de que Kinyami corriera de nuevo junto a él, tomándolo de ambas manos.

—Me divertí mucho —le dedicó una sonrisa y el azabache se sintió derretir por dentro. _Ilegal, ilegal. Kinyami debería ser etiquetada como psicoactiva y debería ser totalmente ilegal. _Hermosamente tóxica, increíble pero perfectamente _ilegal_—. Gracias, Shizuko-kun~ —y entonces se preguntó si en verdad la Jashinista no era capaz de sentir toda la tensión del momento cuando la sintió empinarse para besarlo rápidamente en los labios. Los ojos de Kakuzu lo perforaron. _Mañana no amanecía completo; eso seguro_—. Nos veremos mañana en el entrenamiento.

Rió de manera freak una vez más y caminó de regreso hacia su casa. Se despidió de nuevo con la mano al llegar junto a Kakuzu y terminó por perderse tras la puerta. El ex Akatsuki continuó observándolo por otro largo minuto —el más largo de su vida, de hecho— antes de girarse lentamente y cerrar la puerta tras su espalda.

Por lo que pudo calcular, se quedo allí parado por casi diez minutos antes de girar sobre sus pasos y empezar a caminar en dirección a su propia casa. Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la propiedad de la _familia zombi_ escuchó un par de golpes contra una ventana. Se giró un poco, viendo la máscara del señor Bumb bump-chan girar antes de que otro par de gruñidos metálicos retumbaran contra el vidrio. Entrecerró los ojos; bien, al menos ya sabía quien había sido el _soplón_ que logró que Kakuzu saliera a revisar la entrada de la casa.

Continuó caminando, al tiempo que se pasaba una mano por el cabello. Algunas veces se preguntaba si valía la pena tener que soportar a toda aquella familia freak y disfuncional —incluyendo a la masa de cables que alguna vez fue uno de los corazones de Kakuzu hasta ser atravesado por un raikiri, convirtiéndose en la mascota del hogar tiempo después— para poder estar con Kinyami.

Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron mientras se pasaba la lengua por el inferior, degustando el rastro del brillo labial de la Jashinista. Algunas veces se lo preguntaba, y siempre llegaba a la misma respuesta: _Absolutamente._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Tralalá~. Sí, eso fue. De hecho me gustó escribirlo, fue muy divertido. Me encanta poner a Shizuko en aprietos; ¡Oh, pequeño! ¿Viste toda tu vida frente a tus ojos, verdad? Debería ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez, no vaya a ser que abra Hidan, ¿_a-que-sí_?

Tal vez para este punto sea cuando Shizuko ya es novio de Kinyami. Si, es muy posible. _Agregando, Maeko y Sono-san son propiedad de Viko W_. Y creo que es todo; en mi cabeza ese beso se me hizo tan apasionado. ¡Já! Si pudiera dibujar lo ilustraría. La imagen que me hice de ese momento me mola cantidad.

¿Saben? En un momento pensé en ponerle de título "Making Out" xDD. Pero este me ha gustado más.

¿Review?


End file.
